The Flame in All of Us
by Kirichi-fox
Summary: Tsuna's life is forever changed when he fell down a hole, and not in an Alice in Wonderland way. His life just got a lot harder with the involvement of flames,hybrids, curses, and god forbid a Reborn. AU Harem Yaoi If you don't like this type of romance, you shouldn't read. I'm not the best at summaries but I hope you take a chance on it.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Thank you for trying this story out. This is the first story I've ever written and would greatly appreciate any helpful advice. By the way I don't own the characters just the plot.

Chapter 1

A cottage sits comfortably in a wide open meadow, the wildflowers bloom in vibrant colors around the cottage as thick trees outline the field. The meadow is like an oasis in the thick surrounding forest. A young boy searches through the array of colors picking up stray wooden toys as he goes. He lets out a large sigh as large doe brown eyes look up to the sky, watching the bright purple clouds float across the orange sky. The wind ruffles the young boy's messy chocolate hair, playing with the long strands.

"Tsuna, you better have picked up everything out there!" A female voice yelled from the cottage's door. "Hieee! Yes mam, almost finished!" Tsuna yelled back, renewing vigor back in to the small child as he quickly went back to searching for the missing toys. Picking up the last toy, Tsuna ran back to the cottage quickly entering before being smacked in the head with a fist. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop day dreaming and get back to work?" The woman growled, her tan tail lashed back and forth showing her displeasure with Tsuna.

"I-I'm sorry mam, i-it won't happen a-again," he whimpered quietly as he rushed into the cottage. Five pairs of eyes watched the exchange before going back to their activities. "Alright everyone, let's make sure we have everyone before we start lessons, ok?" Said the woman sweetly, turning back to the children. "Yes, Kiri." The children replied in a chorus as they turned their attention back to the young woman.

"Yamamoto Takeshi?"

"Here!" A dark haired boy with warm earthy eyes exclaimed, his matching canine ears and tail erected in excitement.

"Gokudera Hayato?"

"Tch." This time a silvered hair boy with small feline ears and spotted tail replied. His green eyes narrowed as they glanced from the teacher to Tsuna, before crossing his arms and looking away.

Kiri just twitched and asked "Mukuro Rokudo?"

"Fufufufufu" A small child with indigo hair replied his hair was pulled back into a low ponytail with a cow lick causing a tuft to stick up. His cat ears stood at attention as his tail swished back and forth in amusement. Heterochromatic eyes, dark blue and crimson red, glanced to Tsuna and the others, smirking with mischievousness.

"Hibari Kyoya?"

"Hn." Another dark haired child answered his angular eyes narrowed at the twins before looking away, small black wings twitched behind him as he listened to Mukuro's chuckling.

"Lastly, is Sasagawa Ryohei here today?" Kiri asked happily while looking at the group of children.

"I'm here to the EXTREME!" A snow white haired boy yelled, small rounded ears and a fluff ball of a tail peeking out.

"All right children, today we'll learn about summoning our spirits. Remember, whatever you summon is the other half of you. The strength and power of each one can't be judged by its looks. " Kiri said with a serious look, she looked into each child's eyes ensuring their attention. "I want you to start picking the wildflowers outside and begin prepping them for the ceremony tonight. I want only the perfect flowers, got that Tsuna?" She said icily as she turned around to look at Tsuna. Tsuna twitched and shakily nodded and rushed out of the cottage as fast as he could without tripping. Leaning on the door, he panted heavily before pushing himself off, staring at his feet he started to walk away before stopping again at the soft sound of Kiri's voice. Quickly, and as quietly as he could, he creeped to the side of the cottage and underneath the open window. Kiri's voice drifted out of the window in surprising clarity as he sat down and made himself comfortable. He absently started to pick the flowers in front of him as he listened in on the class behind him. Tsuna was happy to see that the flowers he needed were growing so close to the cottage.

"All right now, everyone remembers that there are seven flame elements that make up this world sky, sun, mist, cloud, rain, lightning, and storm. Everything in this land has one of these flames living inside them, including you. One can use these flames for good or bad, depending on your actions, keep that in mind little ones. The ceremony that brings out your other half utilizes these flames within in you and gives them a solid form. Be careful though, as these flames have a will and mind of their own once given a physical form, and if not properly bonded they can leave you, forcing you to be incomplete for the rest of your lives. Once the ceremony starts each of you will summon your flames, picture them condensing into a single form. The flames will form into the shape of their own, you will know if it was a success when the feeling of completeness washes over you as the flames come into being. Once that occurs, you must call their name and cement the bond. This ceremony is important, being able to participate means that you are ready to become an adult." Kiri looked into each student's eyes, watching the emotions play across their eyes as her speech sunk in. She smiled brightly at them and clapped her hands together, "Alright students, it's time for us to go outside. Let's have a lot of fun today."

Tsuna quickly scrambled away from the window, being careful of the flowers he already collected. The second he got far enough away, the door flew open and the children came pouring out separating into different groups around the meadow. A shadow casted over him, turning around Tsuna looked up and saw Kiri looming over him. "I don't know what you were thinking listening to the lesson and not completing your simple task, it's not like you'll ever be able to summon anything. But, you'll listen to me when I say that you mean nothing to us. You're just an outsider and that's all you'll ever be, you're lucky we even let you live so be grateful. Now finish up picking the ingredients or be prepared to be punished. Shivering, Tsuna nodded and returned to picking flowers as quick he could. He could feel the burning of Kiri's eyes as he continued his task, when he gathered all he could carry he slowly started to walk to the cottage. Carefully opening the door he snuck inside and gently laid the flowers on the table within. Going to the window Tsuna watched the other children having fun with each other as they fought mock battles and talked about battle strategies. He sighed and 'I wish I could be with them even just for a day. Even having just one friend would make life more bearable, just someone I can love and be loved in return.'

The day came to an end and Tsuna laid down in a nest of blankets, the only thing that he could call a bed, thinking about what he heard earlier. 'M-maybe I can summon MY other half, then I won't ever be lonely anymore! I have a flame, he's my friend and protector.' Tsuna smiled and nuzzled deeper into his nest he fell asleep quickly.

" _Hahahaha, Tsu-chan wait up for Mama!" A loud voice could be heard from behind him. Tsuna kept running a smile on his face, "No Mama! You have to come catch me first hehe." Tsuna squealed happily as he ran from his mother, trees and bushes flew by as he ran through the forest. "Maaa, Tsu-chan waaaaait~ come have lunch with Mama." His mother said as she got closer, she soon saw Tsuna's fluffy hair come into view but gasped at what was in front of him. "TSUNA WATCH OUT." She screamed as he suddenly disappeared from view. "TSUUUUUUNA." She screamed running to the hole he disappeared into, sliding her feet into the hole she got ready to jump down when the hole suddenly closed around her feet sealing her feet in the ground. "Oh my god, TSUNA!" She shrieked clawing at the ground, digging out her feet in the process, a rustling in the bushes caught her attention. "What's wrong honey? I could hear you screaming is everything alright, where's Tsuna?" A man asked as he pushed through the bushes, he stopped at the sight of her covered in the dirt, her feet in a roughly dug hole. "He's gone Iemitsu, a-a hole just a-appeared, and he fell down it, t-then it suddenly just closed up. M-my baby's gone a-ahhhh!" She suddenly cried out grabbing onto Iemitsu's pants and sobbed, he bent down and wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear, "It's going to be alright we'll find him." 'I hope' he thought._

 _"Hieeeeeeeee!" Tsuna screamed as he fell, darkness surrounded him and all he could feel was the wind whipping his body. "MAMA WHERE ARE YOU?" He screaming out to the darkness, nothing answered but the howling wind. Tears streamed out his eyes, the drops floating up into the dark, until a bright orange flame lit up in front of him. 'Tsunayoshi, do not cry everything will be all right,' the flame said coming closer and warming the boy up. "I-it will? W-what about Mama a-and Papa? I want to see them!" He cried out, but bringing the flame closer. 'It will be alright young one, I'll be with you and you are strong, stronger than you'll ever know. It will be hard and you'll be hurt, the pain will be unbearable. But you'll have others with you and they'll help you. You are the Sky, you love all and will be loved by all, just remember to keep your heart open and follow your heart it won't lead you astray.' With that the flame merged into Tsuna, the flame's warmth spread throughout his small body. 'Trust in yourself Tsunayoshi' it was the last thing that he heard before light attacked his eyes._

 _Blinking he looked around startled at what he saw. The sky that was once bright blue was now a pure orange, and the bright white fluffy clouds were a bright purple. Other than that, the woods looked the same as before he fell down the hole. A rustling in the bushes near him broke him out his daze. A large fuzzy head poked out, small beady eyes blinked at him before it's head split in half and rows of sharp teeth were displayed. "HIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna screamed and sprinted off, running away from the creature. "Help me! Help!" He screamed as he sprinted, running as fast he could go. Tsuna made it out of the woods and into a meadow, he saw a cottage in the middle and ran as fast as he could to it, screaming to let him in. A growl reverberated through the meadow causing Tsuna to trip and fall, pain pierced his little body. He cried out as the claws dug deeper into his body, warmth spread through his pain riddled body and the creature was blasted from his body. Another growl sounded but this time it was in front of him, he felt a gust of wind above him and a screech of pain was heard, it was abruptly cut off and the meadow was covered in silence, a copper tang that filled the wind. "What is this thing?" A deep voice sounded, it was soothing and something told him he was safe as he slipped into darkness once again._


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes (not mandatory to read):

Its Chapter, I want to say thank you for reading this so far and I'm super sorry for the late update. I've been really busy but now I'm all free. Thank you for the review _Krazypeople_ , I tried to keep your advice in mind. Hopefully this chapter has come out better. Anyway I feel that the ball is starting to roll and the chapters will just fly of the keyboard. Anyway I hope you like the new installment and I'll make sure to reply to any reviews. If you took the time to say something it shows that you had a strong opinion to share and I believe that it deserves to be replied to.

 _Italics is dreamscape just as a heads up in case anyone is confused_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

 _The sounds of soft whispers broke the fuzzy darkness around Tsuna's head and slowly, achingly slowly, he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was white, the brightness of it immediately making him close his eyes as he tried to sit up. A whimper of pain escaped from him as pain like nothing before radiated from his back, causing moisture to pool in his eyes._

 _At the sound of his whimper the whispers stopped as a shadow loomed over him. He opened his eyes once more and was able to make out the form of a young woman. She had I long white dress on with a golden sash around the middle and twin golden ribbons that came off the collar to the end of the dress. She also wore a large white hat, reminiscent of a mushroom cap, which also had two gold tassels on opposite sides. Flower petals seemed to flow from her and cascaded from any movement._

 _She peered down at Tsuna and smiled, "Hello little one, how are you feeling?"_

" _...M-m-my back h-hurts, b-but other than t-that I'm fine," Tsuna stuttered, embarrassed that a pretty lady like her was talking to him. He could feel her blue eyes stare at him, causing him to fidget, but a feeling inside of him said she was safe._

 _She softly put a hand on his knee, feeling him relax at the touch. "My name is Luce, I'm the leader of this tribe and I just want to ask you a few questions." She asked as she stared at him, eyes never leaving his but were filled with warmth and concern._

" _M-my name is T-tsunayoshi, but y-you can call me T-tsuna." He stuttered out looking for approval to continue. When he received no objection he continued, "I-I can answer a-anything as b-best as I c-can."_

 _"Good, Tsuna tell me about yourself, like how old you are and where did you come from? Where are your parents, your tribe?" Luce asked gently hand softly stroking the knee underneath it._

 _"I'm t-ten years old and I'm from J-japan. I d-don't know where Mama a-and Papa are. I-I was playing with them w-when I fell down this hole, a-and I saw this orange f-flame-" Tsuna stopped when he noticed the shocked look and twitch Luce made, but continued when he saw her encouraging look. "It said t-that I wouldn't be able to get h-home but not to worry, e-everything will be a-alright. T-then that thing a-attacked m-me and I w-woke up here." He finished quietly, tears leaking out and a sob tore from his throat._

 _"Shhh, it'll be alright Tsuna."Luce said softly, bringing the boy closer to her as she rubbed his back gently._

 _"Luce, you shouldn't be so close to that creature, especially since you don't know where it came from." A smooth voice warned, as a tall man pushed off the wall and tipped his fedora up to show glittering black eyes._

" _Mou Reborn, there's no need for that he doesn't even seem to know how to use flames plus he's injuried. How much harm can he be?" Luce glared at the man, which was more of a pout._

" _I'm just saying that we shouldn't trust him, he's not even answering the important questions." Reborn gave a huff, then lifted his hand in the shape of a gun. "You better start talking, or I'll make you with your dying will."_

" _H-huh?" Tsuna stuttered out before a black pellet shot from Reborn's finger and hitting him in the head._

" _You weren't fast enough," Reborn smirked before crossing his arms and leaned back against the wall once more. Quicker than Tsuna could a small pellet was shot once more from Reborn's hand hitting Tsuna in the middle of his forehead._

 _Tsuna slumped backward a bit until a small orange flame lit on his forehead, causing small canine ears, a long feline tail, and pure white wings to sprout in addition. He opened his eyes and orange eyes coolly looked at the two other occupants of the room. "What is it that you want to know?" Tsuna said coolly, as Luce and Reborn paused by the sudden transformation of the boy._

" _W-well Tsuna we just wanted to know how to take you back home. It's not every day that you see a child being chased by a Nacos, they aren't found in this region." Luce tried to explain amicably, glaring at Reborn from the corner of her eye._

 _Tsuna stared at them calmly before replying, "My parent's names are Nana and Iemitsu Sawada, and like I said before I came to this world by falling through a hole that opened under me." Tsuna paused looking deep into Luce and Reborn's beings and then continued. "I believe that I have come here for a reason, which I don't know of, but I must ask that you'll allow me to stay here. A part of me says that you and all the Arcobaleno will be involved in what is to come." A silence washed over the room, not even the petals that continued to fall made a single sound. Luce got up and stared into the beautiful orange eyes trying to see something deep within._

" _I know of Iemitsu, a man that we once believed dead, but I will help you anything you need and make sure to provide it." Luce said as she walked towards Reborn, communicating an order with just a look._

" _Before you leave I would like to work with the children of this village. It…is something that I would enjoy the most if possible." Tsuna injected before Luce left. She looked back at him and smiled, nodding at his request. The second she left Tsuna's eyes closed and his appearance returned to normal as he fell back onto the bed, fast asleep._

 _Outside of the room Luce whispered to Reborn, knowing she would be heard, "Bring everyone in we're having a meeting, tell them it time." She had a frown on her face as she walked away, trying to piece together the information she was just given._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Tsuna sat up gasping for breath and holding his chest. 'Mama… It's been five years, I miss you.' He sniffed eyes misting a bit until the door slammed open, startling him.

"Hello, Tsuna. Did you have a nice nap, little one?" A female voice asked gently. Seeing the flower petals falling all around Tsuna smiled happily at the woman.

"Luce, you're back! I missed you so much, where did you go?" Tsuna asked happily as he got up from his nest as he ran to give her a hug.

"Did you miss me that much? I was making the preparations for tonight's ceremony, everyone is so excited about it." Luce's laughter dimmed when she saw the sad aura appear around him as he tightened the hug. "What's wrong? Has Kiri been picking on you again, I told her that you're one of us." She said frowning, pulling Tsuna away so that she could get a better look at him.

Tsuna shook his head and adverted his eyes from Luce, "No, Kiri is just trying to protect the little ones and it's not that. I-I just want to participate in this year's ceremony too, I know I have flames too!" He said becoming more excited at the idea, looking back into Luce's eyes.

"I don't know Tsuna, this isn't the best year to try. Every eligible tribe around has sent their cubs to be trained for their own ceremony, and you know that no one outside of the Arcobello can know about your specialness." Luce said sadly, reaching out to the young one's head and ruffled his soft locks before smiling at him. "I swear on the sky flames within me that we will make sure you become an adult at the next ceremony." Luce said amicably, hoping it would satisfy the teenager for now.

"Fine Luce, if you think that's the best decision I'll believe in you." Tsuna spoke softly, eyes hidden beneath his bangs.

"Thank you Tsuna, try not get into too much trouble today. Oh, and Reborn said that he had left a present for you, it's on the table." She smiled brightly as she walked out of the room, leaving Tsuna to his own devices.

Tsuna walked to the table and saw the fore mentioned box sitting, it had a note lying innocently on top. He opened the letter and read the short message that was written, his face paling the more he read.

 _ **Tsuna, I know that you're going to do something stupid, so here's something to help you safe. Use the contents of the bottle only when you feel like you're about to die and make sure to keep the other present with you at all times. –R**_

'I feel like he already knows what I'm doing.' Tsuna thought paling more as he opened the box. His curiosity grew though as he took out a pair of mittens, each one strangely had a red 27 on the front, and a large pill bottle filled with blue pills. Shrugging away his questions he put the items in his pocket and started out the door. His last thought was of how this might be the last time he walked through that door.

Tsuna sighed and looked back at the room behind him one last time. 'A gut feeling tells me this is the last time I'll be here.' With that last thought he turned his back and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

I'm going to be replying to the reviews at the bottom of the chapter, that way you can skip it if you want. Anyway thanks again for reading, if you're new thank you for coming and hope you enjoy, I kinda rushed the editing so bear with me please me please.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A large circle was made in the field, the lines intersected and intertwined with each other making intricate and complex patterns on the ground. Adults, representing all the tribes including the arcobaleno, lined the circle creating a protective barrier around the circle. A group of children huddled together in excitement just outside the ring as they whispered excitedly to each other, at least some of them.

"It's time." Luce's voice rang out as she lifted her arms up. "Today we have come to initiate these young ones into adulthood. Be warned that not all have survived the inheritance, if you feel like waiting speak now" Luce paused watching the young group as she waited for any response, when she saw none she continued on, "I will now call each of you into the circle, one at a time, and it will be up to you whether or not you proceed into the next stage."

The ring of people backed away from the circle in preparation as Luce called out the first name, "May Hibari Kyoya step forward."

Hibari stepped from the group and into the circle, the lines started to glow under his foot spreading along their path until the whole circle glowed in a purple shine. Purple flames burst from his body, engulfing him and reaching high into the sky as they continuously flowed from him. Suddenly the flames grew thicker and then slowly they died away, shrinking back into Hibari's body once more. Once the flames disappeared from sight everyone could see the changes that occurred, including the fact that he was bare like a babe. Hibari's body had become taller reaching to 6ft, his wings had grown to an impressive 23 ft. wingspan, his physique toned and lithe and his face became more angular.

Hibari started to walk to his tribe when something squeaked. He looked down and noticed a small hedgehog, with large metal spikes covering its body, a small smile worked to his face as picked it and continued walking.

"Roll." Hibari muttered to the creature as he arrived at his group. They quickly hung a cloak on his shoulders as he settled in, gently stroking the newly named Roll.

"Will the next challenger step forward?" Luce's voice rung out, snapping the children from their daze.

"Ahaha that was so cool Hibari, I wonder what will happen to me?" Yamamoto cheerily said as he walked into the circle. Soft blue light erupted from him pouring into the sky and softly cascading down on everyone, bringing peace to everything it touched.

Soon the light tapered off revealing a Yamamoto kneeling on the ground, he heavily panted trying to regain his breath. His newly toned muscles heaved at the exertion from the transformation and he wobbled a bit as he tried to stand up. Slowly trying to regain balance to his new body, which had grown to an impressive 6ft. 3, and noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

A dog sat to the right of him, panting heavily, as a small flutter on his head revealed a small swallow sitting comfortably on the dog's head. They both stared at Yamamoto before he burst out laughing, sleek tail wagging back and forth.

"Let's have a lot of fun together, eh Jirou and Kojirou?" Yamamoto laughed as he started to head to his own family tail, his tail wagged in happiness.

"Che, weakling." Gokudera scoffed as he stomped into the circle, it only took a second before red light burst from the circle. Scarlet flames exploded from him, shooting wildly then exploding in bursts of red. As the fireworks of flames died, Gokudera could be seen swaying were a small smile grew. He had grown to a 6ft., his muscles were not bulging but defined, and his ears and tail have become longer and sleeker losing all previous fluff.

Gokudera almost fell over when a weight thudded against him, shocked when a soft tail brushed against him. He turned his head and saw a medium sized cat with leopard spots sitting on his shoulder, looking content, as it rubbed its face against his own.

He blushed lightly and muttered lowly "…Stop Uri, "as he walked towards his family. His arm stretched out to receive the cloak his family held out to him. He quickly covered his body, careful of his new companion, and turned to watch the rest of his "friends" become adults themselves.

"We need to finish quickly, before it gets dark." Lucy announced worriedly as she watched the sun's progress. "Hurry now, may the next challenger step forth."

"I'm here to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted as he rushed into the circle. Bright yellow flames tidal waved out, washing everything in a cloak of gentle warmth. When the flames died, Ryohei stood at an immense 6ft 5 and had large muscles that spoke of his strength. His ears became smaller and his once fluffy tail was now just a small stub covered in short smooth hair. He quickly jabbed the air a few times before running to his family.

"I feel stronger to the extr-" Ryohei yelled before being knocked to the floor by a heavy weight. "That extremely hurt." He mumbled from the ground, looking up he saw a giant kangaroo sitting on his back. It looked down on him before it hopped off and helped him up, large cannons on its back shifted as it moved. Ryohei noticed the boxing gloves it wore and grinned as he slapped it on the back.

"I like your gear Kangaryuu, let's spar to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted in glee as the pair walked together to his own family. Kangaryuu looked at him and smiled, as he threw a couple of punches in agreement.

"Kufufufu, I guess this means it's finally my turn." Mukuro chuckled as he made his way to the center of the circle. An indigo flame light from him and crawled of everyone and thing, it obscured everyone's vision until the flame's mist lifted to reveal an entirely different view.

Mukuro's pineapple hair was the same in the front put there was along ponytail at the nape of his neck that reached the small of his back. His feline ears had grown black tufts on the end and his tail had elongated almost reaching his feet, he also had a large growth spurt shooting up to an impressive 6ft 3. Lastly, his body transformed into a muscular lean form, losing all traces of baby fat.

A beautiful snowy white owl landed on his shoulder, it gave a gentle hoot before swiveling its head around to survey its surroundings. Mukuro chuckled again before he walked back to his small tribe, heterochromatic eyes shined with mirth at his new addition.

"We'll have a lot of fun won't we Mukurou? Kfufufu." He chuckled as he patted the owl on the head, waiing for the ceremony to end.

Lucy clapped her hands and addressed everyone "I want to thank you all for coming, it's been an extremely blessed year to have every challenger survive. Let us rest and then celebrate!"

Everyone walked into the forest, congratulating each of the new adults along the way, making their way to the hidden village. The walk was brutal to the new adults, each feeling the effects of the rapid growth they undertook. When the village came into sight they couldn't be happier to see it. Each individual group walked to their designated area sat down, enjoying getting off their feet.

As the festivities were getting prepared, the five newly crowned adults were bonding with their new companions. Each one smiled as their flame animal's personality came out the more they interacted with each other.

As the sun set in the horizon, casting a deep orange red glow across the sky, all the different groups worked their way to the center of the village, were a large area was cleared. Pillows were placed in a large circle, were food lined the inside making sure everyone had something to munch on. As they filed in going to their respective places, noise filled the air as questions were asked about the different situations of each individual group.

All of the new flame animals paused suddenly and looked to the sky, back towards the clearing they were born in. When everything was engulfed in orange flame, nothing was spared as pulses of acceptance and love pulsed within everything it touched. Shock ran through the group for a second then they sprang into action running in the direction were the flame originated from.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the group left into the forest Tsuna crept his way towards the circle. He watched the forest as the sun further pass the horizon, washing the area into night. When he could no longer hear the voices of the group, he got up and looked at the circle.

"You can do this Tsuna, complete this and you'll finally get a friend and no one can boss you around."Tsuna muttered and took a large breathe. He took his first step into the circle and hesitated before continuing on until he came to the center. He sighed before looking to the sky, when a searing pain over took him. He gasped as pain raked his body, orange light spilled from within him tearing out of him and bursting into the sky. His back felt like it was about to split, a pressure building between his shoulders before erupting from his back. He collapsed from the pain as a heavy weight settled on his back, he shifted and saw white wings surrounding him. His surprise was short lived when more pain racked his body before centering on the small of his back and his ears. He let out a soundless scream as he could feel himself be torn and stretched until the pain erupted in one final burst before simmering away to a full body throb.

Tsuna curled into himself shuddering in pain as his body throbbed, he was brought out of it when he felt a small nudged and a lick. Unfurling himself he looked to where he felt the nudge, a small lion cub sat in front of him. It sat there staring at him innocently, its mane and tail made of sky flames flicked in the dying light, a metal visor sat on its head shielding it's eyes from the sun's setting light. Cautiously, it nudged Tsuna again before mewling at him in concern. Tsuna weakly smiled and sat up, he brought the young cub closer to him before snuggling his face in its mane.

"Thank you, Natsu. We'll be the best of friends I know it." He mumbled before darkness overtook him, casting him off into a deep sleep. The orange flames slowly died out taking the light with it and casting the world into the inky darkness of night. Natsu mewled once before he cuddled into Tsuna, warmth radiated stronger from his mane, as Tsuna's newly acquired tail wrapped around the cub and brought him closer.

The two laid comfortably in each other until footsteps and voices in nearby bushes had Natsu perking up, ears swiveling around to capture the noises. As the footfalls came closer and the voices nosier Natsu got up and stood protectively in front of Tsuna, growling at the foreign people and ready to attack at the nearest sign of threat.

Soon the bushes parted and villagers poured into the clearing, each giving guesses to what could have caused such powerful sky flames. They were shocked to see a blood drenched Tsuna laying on the ground, none less to have see him acquired a set of ears and tails and even a pair of white wings. They started to move closer till they noticed the growling from Natsu. Luce pushed her way to the front and gasped at the sight of Tsuna, her eyes misting the longer she looked.

"Little one, will you let me pass? I want to make sure that he is ok and look over the wounds he has." Luce spoke as watched Natsu, she stood motionlessly as she waited for approval from the small cub. He looked bored into her eyes, orange clashed with blue, till he stopped growling and slowly stepped away from Tsuna.

"Thank you, I promise to be quick." Luce smiled as she gently knelt next to the prone form. She softly ran a hand through his hair and whispered "Idiot," before looking him over for the extent of his wounds.

A soft pair of blood speckled chestnut cat ears sat on his head, they flickered softly at the low murmuring of the surrounding people. As her hands trailed lower she gently touched the split skin where the pinkish wings erupted from Tsuna's back, blood sluggishly leaked from his back bringing a frown to her face. Lastly she lowered her hand to inspect his lower back, were a matching cat tail protruded from. The fur was wet and clung in clumps from the drying blood, and the skin looked like the tail punched its way out of him.

Luce looked over the damage and sighed sadly, this would leave scars but it would be the least of Tsuna's troubles if left untreated. She stood up shakenly before turning to the crowd behind her, looking closely at every person before sighing heavily.

"Takeshi, could you come over here? I need your help." Luce asked before turning back to Tsuna.

He pushed through the crowd before he stopped directly in front of her, he glanced quickly towards Tsuna before slowly replying, " Of course Luce anything for you."

"Thank you, could you pick him up and carry him back to the village for me? Just be careful, the trial took a lot out of him." Luce said as she stood up herself and started the long walk back.

Yamamoto bent down and gently picked up Tsuna being careful of all his new appendages. He cradled the smaller body closer to his body when a violent shiver raked the younger's form. Tsuna sighed as he warmed slowly warmed up and snuggled closer into Yamamoto's body, resting his head underneath Yamamoto's chin.

The sweet scent that wafted from Tsuna caused Yamamoto to blush lightly as he walked, his blush soon turned scarlet when a smooth tail wrapped around his own. He stumbled slightly as he walked on, a large goofy smile spread across his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A man tore through the castle, his footsteps echoed loudly through the barren building, when he finally came to massive gilded door with intricate carvings. He banged on the door, waiting for entrance, when the door opened he rushed in and bowed before a massive throne.

"Sire! We've finally found him." The man panted out, never leaving his spot.

"Huuu, is that right? I guess we'll have to see if he's like what the legends say. Hehehe." The shadowy man laughed, crossing his legs as he sat on the throne. He looked down at the man and smirked, "Be a dear and bring him to me, just remember there's no such thing as failure."

"Y-yes sir!" The bowed man before he ran back out, running in the direction of where the sky flames originated. The doors slammed shut behind the man leaving the throne room cast in darkness once more.

"Soon we'll be together once more, just wait a little longer. Hn." The figured mussed quietly, getting up from his throne and walked out. "Soon."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Foxluna: Hopefully you won't figure it out too easily, lol. It would be bad if you figured it out and maybe mean they're just objects lol.

BlackShadow1: I'm happy you find this interesting, I'm hoping to be posting every two weeks at the most. If I have time sooner than that.

Takatou: I've planned to write some juice later on, can't just jump straight into it unfortunately. I've made this over 1k longer than normal is that any better lol? I'll see if I can write more than this next time too, so the chapters get longer as it progresses. Sorry for the confusion about the ages. They're technically only ten but the ceremony ages them physically and mentally. I'll cover more on it later on, don't worry.

Karazypeople: Lol sorry I gave you that impression, didn't say anything wrong I was just really busy. Hopefully you can tell I'm getting better.


End file.
